George Vincent
Captain George Vincent is an American commando serving in Tunisia in 1943. He and his men are chosen for a mission to destroy a German artillery emplacement known as M Battery. He and his men are parachuted behind enemy lines where they meet up with Sheik Faisal, who is friendly to the allies, and who lends them camels and shows them to their positions. Vincent leaves all of his men under the command of Staff Sergeant Kelp and only takes three of his men with him to plant the demolitions on the artillery guns. With him go, Private Steve Giannini, Private Peter Kolowsky, and Private Joe Abrams. They complete the mission and return to Staff Sergeant Kelp and the others, only to find them all dead with the sole survivor being Kelp. They make there way back towards their own lines which are moving closer. Now the guns have being destroyed the Americans have launched an attack code named "Red Devil" on the German positions. Vincent and his remaining men are caught up in the ensuing tank battle, with death and destruction happening all around them and on both sides, he is forced to find shelter in a nearby cave where they take the wounded Abrams. As they make their way to the cave a German shell explodes nearby wounding Kolowsky who they have to leave behind to take Abrams first. Once in the cave they are surprised by the German Hauptmann Heinrich Meinike who is also wounded and hiding in the cave. He tries to take them prisoner but is attacked by Vincent who disarms him, but within moments Meinike's remaining men come back to the cave and the Americans are taken prisoner. Vincent tells Meinke that one of his men is still outside the cave and is wounded and asks if he and his men can get him. Meinike agrees but only after Vincent and his men have given their word that they won't try to escape. Meinike sends Gefreiter Franz Kelner with them to rescue the American and he is wounded in the rescue but makes it back to the safety of the cave. Kolowsky is mortally wounded and there is nothing there can do for him. He begs Captain Vincent to end his life as he can't cope with the pain. Meinike orders Soldat Willy Wendt to shoot Kolowsky but he can't do it, so Meinike offers his Luger to Private Giannini, Staff Sergeant Kelp and finally Vincent. All of them refuse to do it but Kolowsky is already dead from his wounds. The two sides are forced to cooperate in order to survive as food and water is low and shared between them all. They decide to eave the cave and as Meinike has the Americans as his prisoners he decides to head towards where he thinks the German lines are. They become lost in the desert in a sand storm. When it clears Soldat Willy Wendt sees a marked barrel in the desert and runs to it, straight into a mine field where he is killed. Meinike tried to warn him but it was too late. Vincent gives Meinike a map of the mine field to help them get through it, but Meinike rips it up and tells him the map is a fake that was left for the allies to find. Soldat Joseph Muller tells Meinike that there is usually a trigger mine and that if that one mine can be defused it will disarm all of the others. Muller tries to do this and the others make there way behind him. But Gefreiter Kelner and Private Abrams, who are both wounded, crawl over a hidden trip wire and Kelner's dragging leg catches it causing an explosion which kills everyone except Vincent, Kelp and Meinike. With the main trigger mine now cleared, they make there way through the desert and finally come upon an Afrika Korps camp, Meinike attempts to take Vincent and Kelp in as prisoners, but he relents and lets them go, telling them he didn't ever want to see them again, feeling ashamed at having been helped by his enemies and wondering whether he could face his countrymen again. He swears he will kill Vincent when they meet again but Vincent simply replies "Not in this war", and he and Kelp walk off into the desert towards their own lines. In 1944 Vincent is now a Major and is serving in France with Kelp and a new team of men. He and his men are chosen to rescue the captured British Colonel James Steele who is being held in a German occupied chateau where he is due to be interrogated. Gallery George Vincent (3).png George Vincent (2).png Meinike, Vincent and Kelp.png|Meinike, Vincent and Kelp. Meinike, Kelp and Vincent.png|Meinike, Kelp and Vincent. Peter Kolowsky and Vincent.png|Peter Kolowsky and Vincent. Vincent and Meinike.png|Vincent and Meinike. Vincent and Kelp.png|Vincent and Kelp. Vincent, Steele and Line.png|Vincent, Steele and Line. Vincent and Smith.png|Vincent and Smith. Vincent, George Vincent, George Vincent, George Vincent, George Vincent, George Vincent, George Vincent, George Vincent, George Vincent, George Vincent, George